1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with aspects of the present invention relate to a host apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus, a remote configuration system including the same, and a remote configuration method using the host apparatus, and more particularly, to a host apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus and that remotely performs configuration with respect to at least one connectable image forming apparatus, a remote configuration system including the same, and a remote configuration method using the host apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image to be printed on paper. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, a multi-function peripheral having two or more functions, or other such apparatuses.
Recently, a demand for an office automation system in which the image forming apparatus performs the functions of the scanner, the facsimile, etc. as well as a function of printing a document like a multi-function peripheral has been on the rise. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus has been gradually developed to have higher performance, thereby extending its effective functions.
To provide convenience in configuring various functions, a user (or an administrator) may be allowed to remotely access at least one image forming apparatus through a host apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) and set the configuration thereof.
In a conventional remote configuration system, a user selects configuration items of the image forming apparatus to be set while accessing the image forming apparatus, inputs configuration values according to the selected configuration items, and sends the input configuration values to the image forming apparatus. Thus, to configure a plurality of configuration items, a user has to select the configuration items and input the configuration values separately.
Likewise, to check or modify the configuration items previously configured by a user, a user has to select the relevant configuration item again and check or modify the configuration item repetitively.
However, as the functions of the image forming apparatus are extended and thus the configuration items become complicated and various, it is difficult for a user to remember all the configuration items previously set by the user, and consequently a certain configuration item may not be configured by mistake or may be configured in error. In this case, since the relevant configuration item does not normally operate, an inconvenience for the user may occur.
Further, when there is a need to modify the previously configured configuration due to an update or the like of the image forming apparatus, a user has to repetitively carry out the same processes of searching for and configuring the relevant configuration items one by one in order to initially configure the configuration.